The aims of this 8th international conference in this series are to disseminate and share new scientific information, foster interactions and collaborations between investigators, generate new insights and research ideas, stimulate new and young investigators and to translate basic science research into clinical practice. Thematic areas include: I. Neuromuscular and skeletal interactions in craniofacial orthopedics. II. Biological and clinical implications of orthodontic biomechanics. III. Tooth eruption: interactions between molecular biology and clinical aspects. IV. Molecular biology and genetics of orthodontic tooth movement and resorption. The objective is to integrate the numerous advances in general and specific biologic information related to tooth movement and craniofacial adaptation in order to summarize current state of knowledge and to explore future paths of investigation into this phenomenon. The clinical significance is to initiate and improve therapeutic approaches to clinical problems based upon sound biologic principles. Additionally, this forum is an opportunity for basic scientists to learn about clinical problems and develop lines of research to address them. This 4-day conference includes invited speakers and poster presenters with open invitation for further participation. The audience of approximately 300 will be comprised of basic scientists (40%), clinicians (35%), and students (25%). A proceedings book will be published 8-10 months after the conference and distributed world-wide.